Surviving Escapades
by The Devil Princess
Summary: You see when I moved here I didn't mean to make an insane best friend. I didn't mean to fall for her. And I sure as HELL didn't mean to set the classroom on fire, break into that house, or get someone arrested. It all sort of just happened. And no matter what anyone says, IT WASN'T MY FAULT! AU.
1. Welcome to Mystic Elementary Part I

Hello, my name is Niklaus. I know weird name but you must understand that I didn't choose it, my parents did and you know you can't choose your parents. I am ten years old. I have four siblings, but I think I heard my parents talk about a fifth one. I have two elder brothers, Finn and Elijah. Finn's older by a year but Elijah is the one we usually look up to as eldest. Elijah's twelve and Finn's thirteen.I have two younger siblings (which make me a middle child) named Kol and Rebekah. Kol is an irritating trouble maker and Rebekah's his feisty partner in crime. Kol's older than Rebekah which makes Kol five and Rebekah three.

We are originally from Norway but we did live in Mystic falls for a time, before I was born I think but we moved back to Norway. Father has a job that requires us to move from time to time. This time father got a promotion at his job but his office was in North America. Mystic Falls to be exact. Since we are from Europe we do have an accent, well some of us. Finn has a slight accent that you can hear in some words. Elijah barely uses his, only when he loses his temper. Kol and Rebekah are still learning how to say coherent words, so we'll see. And mother and father have one. It's a little hidden but you can still catch it.

Remember how I said we moved? Well, you can't move to another country without re-enrolling in school. I am going to Mystic Elementary School (how creative) for 4th and 5th grade. And since Mystic Elementary apparently has kindergarten, Kol will be joining me as well. Finn and Elijah are going to Mystic Middle School (I repeat, how creative.) for 7th and 8th grade. And little Beks is going to Mystic preschool. (Do I even need to say it)

I am not excited... AT ALL. At my last school I was called weird, a freak, a loner because I talked "funny" and I rather draw then actually talk to people. So I didn't have many friends. Who needs them? And I don't expect anything different from this school. I hadn't known I was frowning during the car ride until Elijah tapped me on the shoulder. "What's got your tighty whities in a bunch." Elijah questioned. I wear tighty whites ONE time and no one forgets it. "I'm fine just not looking forward to this school." I answered. Father jumped into the conversation. "Looking forward to it or not, the enrollment cost money that we're not getting back so stop being a little crybaby and man up boy!" Ouch, this first time he's yelled at me for things I say or do. And he usually yells the same thing (Man up boy!) yet I cringe a little each time.

I didn't get to dwell on his words for long because Kol took Rebekah's sippy cup and threw it at my head. "OW! YOU LITTLE-" Five or not I was strangle this kid but Elijah held me back. "Kol no dessert for you tonight!" My mother yelled. Kol started wailing and Rebekah started laughing which made Kol upset so grabbed her hair and then she practically screeched out in pain. "Kol! NO DESSERT FOR A WEEK!" my mother yelled again as she picked up Rebekah. You think she would have learned her lesson the first time but nooo. Kol started kicking and screaming. And by the look on Finn's face I could tell he regretted holding me back. To avoid more yelling Elijah picked up Kol and began to tickle him. His screaming turned to giggling and Rebekah had stop crying because she was suddenly fascinated by mother's necklace. I looked over at father. He looked ready to kill us all if it wasn't for the fact that he was driving.

We drove for about five minutes of peace until father stopped at the middle school. Finn and Elijah said their goodbyes but Elijah wouldn't leave with ruffling my blonde locks and saying "good luck at school." It was all good until he was a few feet away and yelled "And make sure you don't soil those tighty whities!" and then he jogged into the school. ONE. TIME. You can imagine how red in the face I was.

The next stop was my school which one minute away by car. What was that three, four blocks? Reluctantly, I got out of the car, grabbed Kol and said my goodbyes. Mother said to make sure Kol gets to his class alright. And father said to stay out of trouble. Rebekah's still learning how to say my name so instead of saying "Bye Niklaus" she said "Buy Nickle!" Mother started cracking up. And I just shook my head in embarrassment, grabbed Kol's hand and walked into the school.

I will say this. This school was HUGE. And I mean HUGE. And it seemed so busy. I got to Kol's classroom and was about to go in when Kol let go of my hand. I turned to look at him and Kol just shook his head and ran (partially wobbled) down the hall. For a five year old this kid was fast. When I caught up to him he was saying how he didn't want to be here, he wanted to go home and play with me. He even called me "Nicky" which he doesn't do unless he's desperate. To add a cherry on top he did one of his specialties. Big puppy dog eyes. I am defenseless against puppy dog eyes. But I really needed to get him into that classroom and into my before the 8:30 late bell hit and it was 8:05. Most people would soothe their kids, tell them how nice their teachers are and what friends they'll make. Did I do that? HELL NO! I played this situation on Kol's personality. So when I told him there would be lots of toys and kids to mess with he shot into that room like bullet. (How five year old so fast?) My work here was done. Now to find my classroom.

This place was a maze. I was told to go upstairs I ended up downstairs. I tried to go up, I ended up outside. I think I was on the right floor when some kid smashes into me sending us both to the floor. It was a boy. He had raven black hair and icy blue eyes. "Hey watch where you're going Ken doll!"the boy yelled. Excuse me? I may be blonde I may have blue eyes but I am NOT a Ken doll. "Me? it was your ass that crashed into me pasty face!" I yelled back. "You have an accent. Does that make you a royal ass?" Oh I did not like this kid. "The only royal ass here is the pig in front of me who need to get of his high horse!" I responded loudly. (How hasn't anyone heard us?) We kept on trading insults with each other ignoring the time when a girl bumped into the boy. This caused us to stop and look at her. The girl appeared to be older since she was taller than us. (maybe she was dropping someone off like me) She had brown eyes, brown curly hair and olive skin. The older girl was wearing gold flats, a white skirt and a loose purple tank top. I don't why I noticed that. I just did. The older girl looked upset and said to the boy. "Watch where your going squirt!" The boy was quick to defend himself. "I didn't do anything you bumped into me!" he said. "Yeah right." she replied. They both looked to me for the truth. I wasn't going to help this dick but I also wasn't going to lie so I just shrugged. "Listen touch me again with your germy hands and I'll make you sorry." she threatened. "What? it's not my fault your a klutz you crashed into me!" The boy was getting riled up. He obviously didn't like being accused.

"Yeah right. I don't believe you. You wanna know why? I'm big your small, your dumb I'm smart, your wrong I'm right. And nothing you say or do will change that." She finished with condescending smirk. And started to walk away leaving the boy dumbstruck. The boy still didn't back down and screamed out "BITCH." The girl turned around and smacked him in the face leaving him shocked with his mouth open. Satisfied she started to walk away again. I don't know why but that really irked me and before I could even think about what I was about to do and ran up to the girl and yanked down her skirt. The older girl screamed as she tripped and fell to the floor. Just then a little blonde girl with blue eyes (was blue eyes common here?) ran down the hallway and came to us. (I knew we were being loud) The boy was laughing, the little girl was amazed and I was dumbstruck because guess what? The older girl was wear tighty whities! I can see why Elijah makes jokes now. I couldn't hold it in I started to laugh so hard.

The older girl was embarrassed but she tried cover herself and and she was getting ready to kick me. The boy must have recovered from his shock and noticed because he was beside the girl in a flash. He took his water bottle and dumped it all over the girl's shirt. The shirt must have been made of weak materials because her shirt became see through and we saw her black bra. The boy fell to the floor laughing his ass off so hard he was choking a bit. The girl screamed. (I'm curious as to how we haven't seen any teachers yet and only one student because we weren't being quiet.) The girl got her skirt up and got up herself. She pushed me to the side and went for the boy when the blonde girl tripped her. Not only that but the blonde girl had stepped on her skirt so when she tried to get up her skirt ripped. As in the skirt fell off because the rip had torn the side of the skirt in half. The older older girl screeched and ran off to some other direction. I couldn't help but smirk. That girl seemed like the type of girl who was used to getting her own way. She deserved that.

The boy had gotten up and walked over to me and the other girl. "Damn, that was fucking hysterical." he proclaimed. "Thanks for helping me out." he looked at the girl and me. "I'm Damon." "I'm Caroline." "Caroline? I'm gonna call you Blondie or Barbie to go with Ken over here." Damon smirked and pointed to me. Caroline rolled her eyes. Well since everybody introducing themselves. "I'm Niklaus." "Niklaus huh, sounds foreign." Damon said. "It is. It's not the name I would have chosen." I replied. "You can change it if you want?" Damon suggested.

I was going to turn him down but then I thought why not? New school, new name. Damon and Caroline were staring at me with expectant eyes so I just blurted out "Klaus" "Klaus, sounds tough...and German but how bout Blondie and I call you Nik while everyone else calls you Klaus?" Damon suggested. I already get called Nik by my family so why not? I nodded in approval. Damon put his arms around me and Caroline. "This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship." sarcasm was dripping off his tongue but I could see that he meant it on some level. Damon didn't seem mad over our spat. To be honest I was over it already. Things were looking up. Until I remembered. The time! I stopped in my tracks and told them what was wrong. Damon checked his watch, it was 8:28. We had two minutes left and we had no idea where our classroom was. WE. WERE. SCREWED. Until Caroline remembered that she saw our names on the classroom list. She knew where the classroom was. The three of us raced to the classroom, practically trampling over each other.

Good news we made it to the class room on time. Bad news Caroline, Damon and I made such a ruckus coming into the room that we have to stay in the classroom for silent lunch.( Silent lunch? I know this is 4th grade but that's the best you can do?) There would be a teacher in the hallway checking in on us but that is it. Other than the fact that we have to sit away from each other. After dishing out our punishment the teacher, Ms. Harplemen (I wonder if there's a Mr. Harplemen) assigned our seats in groups of three at our desks. Guess who I got paired up with. You guessed it Damon and Caroline. Due to the look on Ms. Harplemen's face I knew she had a feeling she would come to regret that decision.

Our classes would be done like this. Ms. Harplemen taught math and science. Spend one hour for each subject. Then go over to Mr. Galloway's room who taught English and social studies. Hour each. After that it would be 12:30 which meant lunch. While everybody went down to the cafeteria we stayed in room with a teacher in the hallway. (you know this) After an hour lunch. We get some fun and go to either Art, Computers, Gym etc. (Depends on your original classroom) That's for an 35 minutes. The we head back to the classrooms we started at (Ms. Harplemen for me) collect our stuff and wait for the 2:15 bell. Then freedom.

Since it was the first day we didn't do any of that stuff we stayed in the same classroom meeting new kids, playing games, learning about each other and the teacher, watching videos etc. Unbelievably I met a few people who didn't annoy the crap me. Matt Donovan. Blonde, blue eyes (Man blue eyes and blonde hair must be common) and a pale-ish complexion. He had an older sister name Vicky and he lived with his uncle since his dad died and his mom is never around. He doesn't seem stuck up or pretentious. Good. Good. Next Elena Pierce. Get this. Remember the girl that Caroline, Damon and I humiliated in the hallway? This girl look EXACTLY like her. Only smaller and with straight hair. Damon literally did a double take when he saw her. I asked her a few questions about her family and there is no doubt in my mind that they are related. I didn't get much on her sister (not even her name) except that she's eleven and is in 7th grade at Mystic Middle.(Poor Elijah) But I did get that she had a younger brother named Jeremy in second grade. Her parents died in a car crash over a bridge into water. (How tragic) So she lives with her Aunt Jenna.

I learned more about Damon and Caroline too. Damon had a little brother in Mystic Elementary too. In kindergarten (Hopefully Kol doesn't bite him he does that) his mom died of cancer. (So much death in this town) So he lives with his dad and his brother. His eyes seemed to droop when he mentioned his dad but I didn't mention it. Caroline had two parents (finally good news) that were divorced. (spoke too soon) Her father left her mother for another man. (you heard me right) In retaliation Caroline's mother threw herself into work to keep busy, she's a cop. While Caroline loves her mother she's upset with her or not paying as much attention to her.

The two classrooms did a switch to meet the other teacher and other students. In Mr. Galloway's classroom. I met Bonnie Bennett and Tyler Lockwood. Bonnie was a sweet yet feisty girl who lived with her grams since her dad was busy with work and her mom had took off. Tyler was a bit of an airhead and a jerk but I got along with him nonetheless. He's one of those 'you have to get to know them first' people. His father was the mayor and his mother was on some council along with his father. The council just talks about the town, what they can do to improvement and stuff like that I think. Quite boring if you ask me. Fun fact: Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler all knew each other from preschool. Damon and Stefan had lived here but they moved away and came back this year. Go Figure.

Everybody was enjoying getting to know each other and before I knew it, it was 12:30. Time for my lunch and to face my punishment.

In the class room I sat at a desk at the back of the room. Damon was furthest to my left and Caroline was way in the front. In the first minutes a teacher did indeed come check in on us. So to avoid trouble we all ate in silence. For about five minutes then Damon shouts out "I'M BORED." I've known this kid for about four hours and I can tell he's going bring some _interesting_ moments into my life.

"Damon shh! We were lucky enough we didn't get caught with Elena's sister in the hallway. We don't wanna push our luck!" Caroline chastised. "C'mon Blondie! Isn't that how life is meant to lived. Pushing it to the limits and doing crazy outrageous shit that would be awesome stories one day before we died. Why don't we start today?!" Damon exclaimed and pointed to me. "Nik you agree with me don't you?" Caroline looked at me.

They both had good points on one hand I didn't want to be stuck in the classroom for half an hour in total silence and boredom. On the other hand it would really bad if we got caught and we did luck out with Elena's sister. I didn't want to risk it and we could find something to do in the room instead. But the defiant part in me said to agree with Damon. " _We only get in trouble if we get caught."_ The obedient part of me said _"NO! It's the wrong thing to do and you don't need anymore trouble!"_ Guess which part of me won? "What would we do? How would we do it?" I asked Damon.

Damon grinned. Caroline groaned. But didn't resist since she was outnumbered. But it didn't stop her from frowning. For some reason seeing her frown made me upset. Someone that pretty shouldn't frown. Wait what? Damon interrupted my thoughts. "Easy I distract the teacher with something that would keep em busy for the lunch period. Then you two sneak out to the lower floor at the water fountains and I'll meet up with you." Damon said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Caroline rejoined the conversation. Good, I liked hearing her voice. Wait... WHAT? "That's your plan? There's so many gaps in it we'll surely get caught!" Caroline and Damon kept bickering. Then they started yelling at me for not saying anything.

After what feels like forever we finally came up with a plan. The three of us threw away our lunches and took three bathroom passes off the teachers desk. Damon would ask to go to the bathroom. When he was there he would clog one of the nastiest toilets (let's be honest all school toilets are nasty) and get the teacher. When the teacher would go to the boys bathroom me and Caroline would sneak out to the lower floor and wait at the water fountains. Damon would leave the teacher saying he was going back to class. When in reality Damon would signal me and I would help Damon use some rope and tape from the janitors closet and jam the door. Then we would put an _Out of Order_ sign on the door. Since there is no cell service in the school bathrooms the teacher wouldn't be able to contact anyone. Then Damon and I would join Caroline at the water fountain and we would walk around exploring. If any teacher asked us where we were going we could say we got lost and show them our bathroom passes.

It was 12:45 time to get this plan going. Damon went outside and asked for the bathroom. Two minutes later the teacher was following him to the bathroom. Check. Caroline grabbed the passes and we were out the door check. Check. She headed for the water fountain on the first floor.(we're on the second in case you're wondering) Check. I went to the janitors closet and got the tape and rope. I headed towards the bathroom and waited at the corner. The signal was three knocks on the wall. _Knock Knock Knock._ Check. He took the rope and wrapped it around the middle of the door handle and then went inside another room connected it to the handle and close the door while I made the sign. Check. To be safe Damon put some tape around the rope and door handles to make sure it was secure. I put the sign up. Check. Then we covered the door with one of those giant yellow trashcans. Check. The two of us ran to the water fountain where Caroline was waiting impatiently and sighed a breath of relief when she saw us and gave us our passes. Check. Oh my god did we actually get away with this?

In order to look inconspicuous we had to walk and act like we were three normal students who did nothing wrong. Although if any of us saw a teacher we made a quick detour. We toured most of the building. I was even able to say 'Hi' to my brother in Kindergarten and Damon said 'Hi' to Stefan. Now we were on the third floor. This was where the fifth graders learned. We could tell immediately that they had better equipment then we do. Especially in Science. It was 1:10 so we had time to play around with the equipment. We would just leave everything how we found it. Eventually we got a little careless so we started playing with the materials and mixing ingredients. We didn't know what was what, how much your supposed to put, and what shouldn't be mixed.

Then Damon being Damon thought it would be a good idea if we tried to "cook" it. So he turned on the burner. We didn't think much of it so we started laughing and mixing random stuff with random stuff. We heard footsteps so we hid underneath the table until the teacher or student or whatever was gone. When we got back up out "solution" was bubbling and it smelled awful. It was so strong and the smell was circling the room. We all started coughing. Caroline said something looked wrong with the beaker so we all looked in the beaker while covering our noses. The beaker exploded. Releasing hot sticky purple goo all over us. But that was the least of our problems because apparently the stuff we mixed was highly flammable when together. And now there was a fire that was growing rather quickly on the table in front of us. What a great first day of school so far.

If this were TV this would either be the end of the episode or a commercial. Either way you would be stuck with a cliffhanger. So let's just pretend that since this is the first "episode" it's a one hour long. Let's get to it shall we?

The fire had shown no sign of stopping and was in fact growing. The room would soon be filled with smoke and the smell from the exploded beaker was still strong in the air and it was horrid. Also Caroline, Damon and I were covered head to toe in some smelly sticky purple goo that was hot it was making our skin sizzle a bit. But did we move or do anything? NOPE! We just stood there like idiots. Caroline looked like she was about to faint. Damon looked more annoyed then scared. And me? I was just pissed off.

I was pissed at my parents for making us move here. I was pissed at Elijah for the 'tighty whities' comments. I was pissed at Kol for throwing the sippy cup. I was pissed at Damon for that argument in the hallway. I was pissed at Elena's sister for being a bitch. I was pissed at Caroline for helping us. I was pissed at the teacher for giving us silent lunch. I was pissed at the dumb-ass who thought it would be a great idea to give highly flammable ingredients to 5th graders. But I was pissed of the most at myself. For the fact that I went along with this _stupid_ plan and not just eating my sandwich!

I snapped out of my self pity long enough to see that the fire had spread to one of the lab stools. I shook Damon and Caroline to get them out of their self pity thoughts too. "What are we gonna do?!" I yelled. The flames were louder than I thought. Before anyone replied we started to cough. A lot. I wasn't sure if it was because of the smoke from the fire or the fumes from the goo. I was getting worried if we didn't think of a plan soon, we wouldn't be able to see.

"I'll go pull the fire alarm!" Caroline half said half coughed. She started heading over when screamed 'NO!' Damon spun her around. "Don't you know that if you touch that thing blue ink will spray onto your hand and it doesn't come off easily!" Damon yelled. "Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't come up with this ridiculous plan. God why the hell couldn't you just enjoy silent lunch?" Caroline spat. "Listen Blondie! You didn't need to come with us you could've stay in the classroom like a goody two-shoes while me and Nik had fun!" Damon spat back. "AND THIS IS FUN?! BEING COVERED IN NASTY SMELLY GOO AND IN A ROOM WITH A FIRE THAT WE CREATED?!" "IT BEATS BEING STUCK IN A CLASSROOM IN SILENCE FOR AN HOUR!" The two were full on screaming at each other now. I knew I had to do something quick. In the corner of my eye I saw a wooden broom across the room. I speed walked to it because to be honest I was getting a little light headed. I took the broom and went to the fire alarm.

With the stick of the broom I broke the glass and pulled down the lever. Sure enough blue ink shot out onto the broom. I threw the broom into the fire to get rid of the evidence.( I feel like I'm on a murder mystery show) The alarm started blaring so loudly that it shut Damon and Caroline up. Unfortunately the alarm seemed to set of a chain reaction. The alarm in the hallway started blaring, the classrooms nearby started blaring. It was deafening. I screamed at Damon to check his watch. It was 1:27. We had three minutes to get out of there. The three of us went to the door and leave but we saw three teachers and two of the school's cops coming our way so we stumbled back and hid the best we could and crouched down to our knees. To add to our day. The fire alarm sprinklers went off soaking us in water. On the bright side the fire was going down and the fire seemed to only do a bit of damage to that one table and a few stools. On the bad side, there were teachers and cops heading out way and we were covered in goo and water. Due to the explosion it was hard to see and/or smell without coughing. I was ready to give up when I felt a tug on my sleeve.

It was Damon. He was pointing to an air vent in the back of the room. I already knew what he was thinking. He wanted us to go in the air ducts and find our way around. Does this boy know nothing?! We could get chopped in half in there! Plus we don't know the root! I shook my head but Damon was determined to get out of this without getting caught. And to be honest I didn't put up much of a fight. I knew we were looking at some jail time for all the laws we broke. I nodded my head and Damon smiled. Now all we had to do was convince Caroline. Damon whispered the plan to Caroline. What do you think her response was? "Hell no we are in enough trouble!" she whispered. Damon was losing his temper so I stepped in. "Caroline if we get caught we would be looking at jail time do you really want to spend your puberty years in Juvie?" I asked. Caroline seemed to be in deep thought. But in my head I knew that if she didn't agree us Damon and I would drag her kicking and screaming. I REFUSE TO GO TO JAIL.

Luckily, 5 seconds later she nodded. YES! We crawled over to the vent. It was unlocked. FINALLY SOME LUCK. I thought too soon. The door knob started to turn. The three of us scrambled into the vent and I barely had enough time to close the vent. Now to figure out our next move. So much for staying out of trouble.

 **I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST PEOPLE WITH ACCENTS. I LOVE THEM. I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES AND I'LL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER IF I GET 5 REVIEWS. SO REVIEW! ALSO I KNOW NONE OF THIS CRAZINESS WOULD HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE BUT IT'S NOT REAL LIFE SO JUST ENJOY IT. I SAY THIS BECAUSE I KNOW I MIGHT GET COMMENTS THAT CALL OUT ON THE UNREALISTIC-NESS**


	2. Welcome to Mystic Elementary Part II

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! BY THE WAY THIS STORY WILL HAVE SOME DRAMA IN IT BUT RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO START OFF WITH SOME "HARMLESS" KID FUN. THE OLDEST AGE OF A MAIN CHARACTER IS LIKE 10 I THINK. STICK AROUND THERE'S A PLAN I PROMISE!**

 _Previously: Niklaus is new to mystic falls with his family. He and his brother Kol go to Mystic Elementary. Kol's in kindergarten and Nik's in 4th grade. At school he met Damon, Caroline and others. Damon and Niklaus started off hating each other but an encounter with a bully brings them and Caroline together. The three receive silent lunch. The trio snuck out locked a teacher in the bathroom and went to the 5th grade science room. They started a fire. Now the three are stuck in the school's ventilation system trying to escape the teachers, police, firemen and jail._

The three of us had been crawling as quickly and quietly as we could through the vents. Fortunately (or Unfortunately) the unplanned fire caused quite the commotion. The kids where yelling while the teachers tried to get them outside. We could hear them through the vents. We were crawling in silence following Damon when Caroline abruptly stopped. I wasn't paying attention and my nose almost hit her butt. Startled, my reflexes kicked in so I tried to stand up and I hit my head on the vent. The echo was rather loud. So loud I earned a harsh glare from Damon and a 'shh' from Caroline.

I found the 'shh' hypocritical because right after Caroline whispered loudly to Damon. "So now what? You have some genius plan to get us out of these disgusting dirt and dust encrusted vents. Oh I know break into another classroom and start a fire there to distract from the one in the 5th grade science room!" Caroline ranted. "Excuse me barbie but I recall you agreeing to the plan. Once again you could've stayed in the classroom! We didn't _force_ you to go along with the plan. We didn't _force_ you to grab those passes. We didn't _force_ you to play with the lab equipment. And we didn't _force_ you to get inside the vents!" Damon shouted. The two were at each others throats which was not good because we all needed to stick together right now. I decided to break the silence. "HEY!" They both looked at me. "We are all to blame! At least that's how the police will see it if they catch us. So unless you two want to spend your puberty years in _prison_ , we need stop fighting and get along a _t least_ until we can get out of these vents and come up with a plan to get away everything!"

Damon and Caroline stared at each other and then at me then back each other then back at me. They nodded, it was as if a silent agreement was made. "So what are we going to do?" Caroline asked. I looked at Damon who seemed to be wondering the same thing. I could tell because I could see the worry in his eyes. That made me worry even more because throughout the entire day with all the crap we did Damon hadn't shown an once of fear...until right now. It was as if all the things we did today had finally dawned on him.

Back to Caroline's question, what were we going to do? I mean the odds were severely against us. Chances are we weren't going to get away with this. We broke quite a few laws today, none that go easy on children. We fought a girl older than us, drenched her in water and ripped her skirt. But she had attacked first by slapping Damon so maybe we can get self- defense for that one. What about trapping the teacher in the bathroom? Isn't that some form of kidnapping? And the big one. The fire. We were trespassing (even though we were allowed to be in school) and we destroyed school property and possible endangered lives. We were screwed no doubt (how many times have I said that today?) but we were already sinking why not at least try to get back to the surface? Damon and Caroline looked exhausted and to be honest so was I but somebody had to take the lead here.

"All right guys here's what we gotta do. These vents go all throughout the school right? And the school is clearing out students and facility because of the fire right? How about we keep crawling through these vents and look through the 'windows' in the vents until we find an empty room? Then maybe we can try and find a lost and found and get some different clothes." They both nodded seeing as they had no other option. So we crawled. And crawled. And crawled. We crawled so much I'm pretty sure our knees were bleeding. Crawling in the vents looks a lot easier in movies. But in reality it's small. Like _really_ small. It smells horrendous. There are a lot of electrical things up here like fans so we constantly had to turn back. And there was little to no light (just the ones from the outside) so we could barely see a thing. It was just a horrible experience. Which is why you must understand why I almost cried when Damon said he found an empty room.

He said he couldn't see well but he was pretty sure it was the nurses office. Yes! They've gotta have _something_ that can help us. Now for the next problem getting through that tiny window that seemed to be melded with the vent wall. "Good news these vents are old so maybe if we all kick at it repeatedly and hard enough it'll give away." Damon suggested. I looked at Caroline. "Let's do it. It's all we've got." she said. We got into a position where we leaned against the opposite side of the vent and kicked at the door. First kick...no luck. Second kick...no luck. Third, fourth, fifth, tenth...no luck.

But we weren't giving up because the school evacuation wasn't going to last forever and people would get suspicious if we were the only ones missing. We kept kicking and kicking as hard we could and at like the twenty- seventh time it worked. It broke off and fell to the ground landing with a loud clatter. Damon crawled over to the open space. "Alright it's not that far a jump I'll go first." Damon said. He put his feet out the hole and scooted closer and closer until his butt was at the edge. Then he just jumped. About four seconds I heard the thud of his feet and Damon saying "Next". Four seconds not bad.

I looked at Caroline and she shook her head. "You go next then when I come down you catch me." Caroline said. So I did the exact thing Damon did and jumped. Same thing with Caroline except the knee part of her jeans got snagged at the end of the vent so she kind of just fell out but luckily I caught her. It took me a moment to notice that she was in my arms, centimeters away from my face, both breathing the same air. She looked at me in my eyes. Man, her eyes were so...blue I couldn't stop staring. Did I even blink? "Thank you for catching me." Caroline said softly. "I'd never let you fall." I said. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!

"Hey lovebirds as sweet as this is I'm pretty sure it would be so much more romantic if we weren't currently risking jail time. So could you _please_ HELP ME?!" Damon snapped. I hadn't noticed before but Damon was holding a first aid kit in his hands. Caroline and I pulled away from each other as if one another was on fire. Speaking of which, is it me or did it suddenly get warmer in here? I could feel my cheeks heating up but if anyone asks I'm blaming the fire. Caroline said she was going to search for clothes while Damon and I patched up our wounds. I was right our knees were bleeding along with a few other injuries. Nothing a few band-aids and rubbing alcohol won't solve.

Caroline had come back with some clothes as Damon and I were finishing up. Damon offered to patch up Caroline while I looked through the clothes. They were all baggy. One of them was a kids cheer-leading outfit (That ones going to Care because I don't think Damon and I have the legs for that. Wait, Care?) Another was a rather thick grey sweatshirt and sweatpants. (Enjoy all that sweating Damon.) And last was a baggy yellow jumpsuit. (Who wears any of this stuff to school?!) I guess that one was for me.

Caroline tapped me on the arm to get my attention. "Ok Nik, we're all patched up and out of the vents now how do we get the look and stench of ash and goo off of us?" I stepped in front of the mirror hanging on the wall and then turned to look at Damon and Caroline. We looked _awful._ Head to toe we were covered in purple goo. Our faces were smeared with smoke and/or ash. Our hair was wild, sticky, and dirty. And our hands were covered in dust from the vents. Luckily, Damon came up with an answer before I did.

He started digging through the cabinets until he pulled out Clorox wipes. "We worry about the rest of our skin later but for now we use these wipes to clean face, necks and hands. And we use the sink and hand soap in the nurses bathroom to make our hair semi clean. It doesn't have to be perfect but just enough clean enough to get most of the goo and ash out. Then we change and burn the clothes we have on now." Damon said. Caroline objected. "Um no I am not burning these clothes they were expensive and don't you think we've had enough of fire today?" she spat. "Look Blondie, we may not have to burn the clothes but we do have to get rid of them and just about anything else that links us to the crime." Caroline looked at me for help but once again I agreed with Damon. Reluctantly Caroline caved in. And because of manners Caroline changed in the nurses bathroom first, then Damon, then me.

When we were done we looked ridiculous with the clothes that didn't fit and our wet hair. Plus we had the faint scent of sink water, hand soap and Clorox. The three of us had agreed to put the clothes in the vents and deal with it later. Now that we were somewhat clean and away from authorities what were we going to do? I honestly didn't think we'd get this far. The three of us look at each other with the silent question of _what are we going to do now?_ hanging in the air.

"How about since we've gotten away we try to sneak outside and pretend that we've been there the entire time." Caroline suggested. Damon didn't seem to have any complaints and I just wanted this day to be over and then I saw something black in the corner of my eye. Hidden in the ceiling corner was a black round camera. I think I almost had a heart attack. I starred at the camera in horror. A flashback of today played in my mind. Elena's sister, trapping the teacher, trespassing in classrooms, destroying equipment, starting a fire, escaping through the vents, breaking into the nurses office and stealing lost & found clothes. I made a sound (squeak?) of distress. Damon shook my shoulder. "What's wrong man?" Damon look worried. I pointed to the camera. Caroline and Damon's eyes almost popped out of their heads.

Damon ran out of the office and ran down the hallway. He looked up and saw a camera. Caroline and I split to different hallways, almost all of them had one camera. We regrouped back in the nurse office and just shared look of fear at each other and we didn't say a word, we were too scared to.

Because every single thing we did today was recorded.

 **THIS MIGHT TURN INTO THREE OR FOUR PARTS I COULD WRITE MORE BUT CLIFFHANGERS ARE FUN. JUST IMAGINE THE BREAKS LIKE COMMERCIALS...REALLY LONG COMMERCIALS. REVIEW! (NOTHING NEGATIVE PLEASE!)**


	3. Welcome to Mystic Elementary Part III

**FANGGIRLS-4646 :THANKS FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW. I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT. WHY DON'T YOU SPREAD IT ON SOMEHOW AND KEEP REVIEWING! THIS CHAPTERS FOR YOU.**

 _In case you happen to be living under a rock and that rock doesn't have a good internet connection or your too lazy to read the first two chapters, here's what you might have missed._

 _PREVIOUSLY: Niklaus (Now Klaus) is new to town with his family and started 4th grade. He made friends with Damon and Caroline and possibly made an enemy. Due to a crazy plan that may or may not have caused a fire Klaus, Damon and Caroline are going to be in big trouble unless they come up with a plan to get out of this mess. The plan was going great...until the gang found out about the security cameras._

You know how in the first episode of a new TV series there are always these characters who get into a shit load of trouble and there seems to be no way out and while they are freaking out the commercials come on leaving you with a cliff hanger with your mind racing? Well I could really use a commercial right about now because the only thing going through my mind is this.

 _The police leading out Caroline, Damon and I in hand cuffs. Everything seems to be going in slow motion. As I walk by I see teachers and policemen shaking their heads at me. I see my mother holding Kol and crying and my father absolutely fuming. I see Elijah with his eyebrows up and jaw dropped obviously in shock. I see Finn who is stoic as usual. I see Caroline with tears down her face and Damon looking deathly pale. Then I see the ground. I takes me a second to see that I've fallen. But how? As the policemen harshly forces me up, I look around and see everybody laughing. What are they laughing at? Then I feel a bit chilly and I slowly look down. The baggy pants THEY FELL! AND I'M IN MY TIGHTY WHITIES! I try to get my pants up but the policemen won't stop dragging me to the car. I take a closer look at the police men but it wasn't a police man it was Elena's sister! And she was smirking at me. "Bye Bye you little runt. Don't drop the soap." she sneered. As I was shoved into the car I could just barely make out Kol speaking. "Mommy can I have Nikky's room?"_

I shuddered at my imagination and shook myself out of it. I couldn't let myself freak out. I tried to remember what I thought earlier. _"You only get in trouble if you get caught."_ So all I needed to do was come up with a plan to not get caught. The solution was easy. Erase (maybe even destroy) the evidence from the security camera footage. Problem was how to _achieve_ the solution. Where was the footage to the security tapes located? How would we get to it? Would we have enough time? I turned to look at Damon. "What time is it?" I asked. My voice seemed to snap Damon out of his thoughts (good we need everyone here focused) because he looked startled for a second but he checked the watch on his wrist. "1:45" Damon answered. "Ok we have 30 minutes to find that footage and erase it." I said. Damon spoke next "It's on the principal's computer he supervises everything. A bit of a control freak if you ask me. I know where the office is." Caroline piped up. "On the days that I had to go with my mom to work, I hung out with the people who were good with computers and cameras. And I learned some things. Since deleting the footage would cause suspicion I can make the video go on a loop up to the point of the fire. And another loop that shows we weren't in the hallways."

Everyone seemed to have their thoughts together because we came up with a plan rather quickly. We sneak around until we get to the office. Damon and I keep lookout while Caroline did her thing. If any of our families asked out our clothes we'll say that we got food on them or that we fell outside and will take care of the clothes ourselves. Which meant we had to grab our clothes and put them in our backpacks which were upstairs. Damon stood on a chair to get the clothes from the vents when Caroline squeal. While it wasn't that loud no one was expecting it. Especially Damon who was so shocked he lost his footing and fell of the chair, landed on the floor with a heavy thud. Ouch. "Jeez Blondie, please scream a little louder, I'm sure there's some deaf old man at the other side of the world that didn't quite hear you!" Damon sneered. Caroline ignored him. "My bracelet's gone and I have no idea where I lost it." Caroline started looking around the floor but she didn't see anything. "You sure you just didn't wear it today Barbie?" Damon said as he got up. "I know I was wearing it during the supposed to be silent lunch." she said. I spoke up "Caroline it must've fallen off during all the chaos. We will find it later right now we have bigger fish to fry." Sadly Caroline nodded her head. I felt bad but we really needed to get going.

We all left the room. Then we snuck back up the stairs. There were a few close calls but it was nothing a little hiding couldn't fix. It felt like hours went by but we finally made it back to the classroom. As we were stuffing our clothes into our backpacks. Damon stopped cold in his tracks. "What is it?" I asked sternly. "We left the teacher in the bathroom." Damon shakily answered. I froze immediately and dropped my backpack. Because of all the commotion today i completely forgot about teacher we locked in the bathroom! Oh fuck. This day just keeps getting worse! How the hell were we supposed to get a teacher out of the bathroom without him noticing us because all children are supposed to be outside. You know what maybe just maybe someone heard him and let him free. We all took our backpacks and headed towards the bathroom.

NO. SUCH. LUCK. The bathroom was exactly how Damon and I left it and the teacher was banging . While a half of me is proud that that part of our plan actually worked, the other half was just annoyed about how much _farther_ we were from accomplishing our goal. In my head I was trying to think of pros and cons for letting him out or setting him free. Both left us screwed.

"We gotta let him outta there." Caroline pleaded. "How?" Damon asked. "The minute we open that door that teacher is going to bolt out only to find the last kids he saw before he got locked away standing right in front of him. Then he's going to mention this to whoever and then it'll get back to the principal and then the principal will know everything and then we'll be screwed. So let's just leave him in there."

Caroline and Damon started arguing _again._ How many times was that going to happen today. But once again they both had really good points. The teacher did need to be let out, but who said it has to be by one of us? "Hey why don't we let somebody else find him?" I suggest. Damon and Caroline looked at me like I had no head. (By the way this day was going I'm sure I had lost my head. Figuratively speaking.)

"And how do you suppose we do that." Damon asked. "We combine two plans into one. Caroline will go to the office. Damon, you will go with her since you said you knew where it was. I will find some adult who's by themselves and lure them to the bathroom will different noises. When the person can hear the teacher in the bathroom I'll sneak away and meet you at the office." I answered. "And what if you don't come back before 2:15?" Caroline asked. I grabbed Damon's wrist and looked at his watch. It was 1:58. We only had about 15 more minutes to make sure we got away with this. "If I'm not back in ten minutes _bolt."_ I didn't give them any time to object because I had already started to head off in a different direction.

I spent forever racing through the halls trying to find any version of an adult. I didn't care who it was at this point. Problem was that most of the teachers were outside while the policemen and firemen were on the third floor and I'm not going anywhere near there. Last option free the teacher myself and deal with the consequences. As I was running I was about to give up hope when I saw a figure at the end of the hall. Because of the smoke in the air, my adrenaline, and my kid brain, I thought it was a ghost for a second that was coming to steal my soul as I didn't deserve it for causing this much trouble. Then I squinted my eyes to see that it was the janitor. From just looking at him I'd say he was in his mid to late 40's.

I hid behind the corner wall. I had to think of a way to get his attention without giving myself away and fast before he walked away. I slid to the floor trying to think of a solution. Nothing. I got nothing. I peered my head over the corner to see that he was walking away. NO! I NEED YOU! I abruptly stood up which made my backpack fall to the floor and the things inside clattered. I was ready to make a run for it when I noticed that the janitor had turned around. THAT'S IT! I'll shake my backpack . It's loud enough to grab his attention but not loud enough for him to know immediately where the sound was coming from.

Slowly walking backwards I picked up my backpack and started shaking it gently. Sure enough the janitor was walking towards we at the same pace I was trying to figure out where the sound came from. I realized that this was going to take forever. I looked at the hallway clock. It was 2:08. Damon and Caroline should be outside by now. I had roughly seven minutes to get away with this. Speeding up the process I started banging my backpack against the wall and started running. The janitor broke into a run too. The faster he went the faster I went make as much noise as possible with my backpack all the way to the bathroom.

As I ran into the hallway with the trapped teacher and the janitor not too far behind. I realized a flaw in my plan. I had nowhere to hide! The only thing was the yellow trash... aw man!

As I heard the janitor's footsteps I saw that I had no other choice at the moment. So I swallowed my dignity and climbed into the trashcan, covering some of the trash over my head. I'm sitting on something squishy. EWWW!

In the trashcan I tried my hardest to stay still and quiet as the janitor pushed the trashcan out of the way and freed the teacher.

"Oh thank goodness I was trapped in there for hours!" the teacher examined. Ok not hours maybe like two.

"You were locked in by tape and rope. I wouldn't have notice it if I didn't move the trashcan." the janitor explained.

"What are you saying that someone locked me in there deliberately?" the teacher asked. My breath hitched.

"Maybe. Maybe it was one of those back to school pranks. I have seen some crazy ones but this has got to be the craziest." the janitor said.

"Well whoever did this could be charge with hostage taking and could face serious jail time." The teacher was seething. I may have let out a little squeak of fear.

"What was that?" the teacher asked. "I don't know I think it came from the trashcan." the janitor answered. I heard them slowing creeping up to the trashcan. I knew I was really screwed this time once they saw me. Maybe I should just give up now and hope that admitting to this mess would make the punishment a little less cruel.

As I was trying to decided between giving up or not the schools alarm system went off again which also set off the sprinklers. "WHAT THE?" The teacher and janitor screamed. They both ran to the end of the hall to turn it off. This was my chance! I could actually get away with this. As I tried to get out I felt the trashcan tipping over until all the contents and myself fell out on the side. Um OW!

I was covered in lunch food and trash and sure enough I was sitting on something squishy. Milk. Luckily my backpack took most of the damage. The headache now forming in my head told me to not get up and I wasn't going to until I heard a voice. "Come on man they'll only be gone for so long." I know that voice. I've been stuck with it all day. It couldn't be. I told them to run. I slowly opened my eyes and a face was revealed to me. Sure enough it was Damon. I should've known this fool wouldn't listen to me.

"Get your lazy ass up before they come back!" Damon commanded. I gave him my hand and he pulled me up and started running, dragging me in the process. It took me a second but I got my legs to work and I started to run following Damon.

"I told you and Caroline to run if I wasn't back in time!" I chastised/yelled. "Oh come on you don't think we'd leave our buddy out to dry! Caroline did her magic on the computer and we went outside. I made sure she was out before I came back to you!" Damon yelled. If I wasn't so pissed off about today I would've been touched. But no I was just irritated. I wanted to go home.

"So now what?" I yelled. I was confused because we weren't heading towards the front of the school where the exit was. What were we jumping out of a window?

"Going out the front would expose us. We're going out the back." he answered. This school had a back entry. SWEET!

As Damon and I approached the backdoor I was daring to have hope that we got away with this. We pushed the door open and the fresh air hit me so hard I almost fell. I wanted to collapse to my knees and cry and laugh. But I couldn't yet we still needed to catch up with Caroline and somehow prove that we've been here all this time.

Damon and snuck around the school and scanned the crowed for Caroline. Even far away I could hear the teachers calling names. We had to hurry up. Caroline was a little bit away from the crowd on the side obviously looking for us. I threw a rock in her direction. She saw us and by her facial expression I could tell she was relieved. Caroline gave us the 'come over here' hand motion signaling that the coast was clear. Damon and I sprinted towards Caroline trying to dodge the eyes of teachers and students. We made it to her.

Immediately Caroline punched Damon in the arm. Feisty, I like it. "OW! What was that for blondie?!" Damon whined. "For abandoning me without telling me any version of your plan and leaving me to figure it out myself." she said with a scowl. I didn't like seeing her scowl she was too pretty for that. Hold up what? "Well you figured it out didn't ya?" Damon sneered. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Anyways I deleted the footage of us on camera and put it on a loop from before like I said. I did the same for when we were in the halls anytime after even a little before the fire. Plus I convinced Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler to say that the three of us were here the whole time." Caroline summarized. I smiled she was so much more than a pretty face. OK WHAT IS UP WITH ME TODAY?

"How'd you convince your friends to do that." Damon questioned. Yeah how did she do that. Did she give us away? Caroline answered my unasked question. "Relax I didn't give us away. Some true friends will cover for you no questions asked. Plus I'm pretty sure they were afraid to know the answer to the question of 'where we were' anyways." Damon and I nodded our heads in understanding. I lied down on the ground as the teacher called out names just thinking.

This whole day has been hell, bullies, fire, hostages, breaking and entering, destroying evidence, cover ups, lying. I was so ready for this day to be over. After all the names where called and checked off (including me Caroline and Damon YES!) the teachers announced that the fire was clear and that there wasn't much damage. Thank God. Groups of students accompanied by a teacher went in the school to grab their stuff.

As I was laying there on the ground just talking to Caroline and Damon Ms. Harplemen came over. I already knew she was coming with questions.

"How did you three already get your stuff?" I answered that question. "Some teacher came in and escorted us out. They told us to grab our stuff in case."

"What teacher?" Damon's turn. "No clue. It's the first day of school. We don't know who anybody is."

"Male or female? And why didn't the teacher who was watching your for silent lunch escort you out?" Caroline's up. "Not to be rude but I'm not sure if it was a man or woman. They looked like a women but dressed a bit like a man. And the teacher watching us was in the bathroom. We must've been gone by the time he came back."

"And as for your clothes?" Back to me. "We either got food on it or the ash and dust from the fire came down the vents and onto us. That teacher gave us new clothes." Ms. Harplemen raised an eyebrow at us. She seemed to be looking at our faces or body language for any evidence of lying. I was genuinely surprised at how calm we all were. We seemed that like three normal students who did nothing wrong.

After a minute of scrutinizing, Ms. Harplemen seemed to except our answers because she nodded and walked away. Once she was out of earshot the three of us sighed in relief. We did it. We actually did it. We went through all of that and came out victorious. And in some ways Damon was right we did avoid a boring school day by sneaking out of that classroom. The rebellious side of me was right you can get away with anything as long as you don't get caught. And now that I think about it today actually wasn't that bad. Do I ever want to do it again? HELL NO! But am I glad that I got silent lunch? In a way yes. Because if not for that silent lunch I wouldn't have bonded with two people who may or may not be friends. Friends, hmm still getting us too that.

Mustering the strength I didn't have, I got up and went to find Kol in the crowd.

After I found Kol and took his hand and started walking towards the sidewalk to wait for our parents. He kept blabbering on about how he and Stefan pranked some girls by digging up worms and putting them in their hair and down their shirts making them squeal. As they ran around trying to get the worms out Kol stole candy from their lunch boxes. He looked absolutely giddy sucking on a lollipop. Oh yeah a real ladies men in the makings.

When I reached the side walk I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Damon holding Stefan's hand as they ran (Stefan kinda waddled) towards me. Damon told Stefan to go and play with Kol. Behind Damon I could see Stefan's chubby hands trying to rip the lollipop from Kol's mouth. I probably should've stopped it but I didn't. Revenge for throwing that sippy cup at me and giving me a headache. Which didn't help with the fall I had earlier. Tearing my eyes away from the toddlers I paid attention to Damon.

"While Caroline was working her juju magic on the computer. I went snooping through the students files." he said. "Why?" I asked my voice cracking ,we've done enough stupid shit today.

"Relax everything's how it was placed in the first place I just wanted info on the girl we 'fought' in the hallway. My suspicion was right. You know that chick Ellie?"

"You mean Elena?" I corrected "Yeah Elena, whatever the bitch 'fought' in the hallway was her sister. Katherine or previously known as Katerina. Nice to put a face on that Psycho. Just thought you'd want info on our possible enemy to be." Damon said with a smirk and a bit of an evil glee in his eyes. What I was stuck on was 'Our' when had I become a part of 'Our'? and who else did 'Our' include? Caroline? Or was it just me and Damon. I was about to ask him this when a car came over and honked.

"Gotta go man that's my father I'll see you tomorrow Nik." Damon said. He grabbed Stefan's hand then dropped it in disgust. "What the heck is all over your hands." Damon questioned. I looked at Kol and Stefan who were both pouting. My guess is that while Stefan was trying to pry open Kol's mouth to get the lollipop it fell out of Kol mouth and onto the floor. I'm guessing what's on Stefan's hands is saliva. Gross. Damon just rolled his eyes and picked Stefan up by his armpits and headed towards the car. Damon put Stefan in the car. Instead of going in he ran back towards me.

All up in my personal space he said. "Remember today never happened." The man driving honked the horn again and yelled out. "COME ON I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY FOR YOUR SHENANIGANS!" With one last nod Damon ran back to the car. Just as he was about to get in something caught his attention. I looked where he was looking and my eyes landed on Caroline. A little further up the street she was getting into her mom's car I bet. I guess she felt someone watching her because she turned around and locked eyes with me and then Damon. Silently, we all nodded at each other. It was if a secret agreement had been made just like in the vents. None of us would speak of this day for we were taking this secret to the grave. The honk of Damon's father's car snapped us out of it and the two drove off. In the distance I could see my family's car coming closer and closer.

Now all I had to do was explain my appearance to my mother.

 **REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. PLEASE! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY.**


End file.
